


Again.

by stydiastydia



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: College, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluffy, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine your OTP always wear couple costumes on Halloween, but it’s never planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again.

The first time they have ever worn a couple costumes on Halloween they weren't even a couple. In fact, they were really far away from being one. It was at their middle school Halloween party. They had to dress up as a character from their favorite movie. Lydia went as Claire Standish and Stiles went as John Bender.

They were in the same class but they have only talked a few times. She didn’t know much about him, only that sited behind her and knew all the answers to every single one of the questions the teachers asked and still let her answer first anyway. She thought it was sweet but she wasn’t sure why he did it, it’s not like they were friends or anything like that. Stiles already had a crush on her, but at the time he did not really know her. Yeah, sure, he knew little facts about her life but not in the way they know each other nowadays. He’s pretty sure that now she’s the person who knows him the most. It’s crazy how much they’ve gotten closer in such a short time.

When Lydia arrived at the party, Stiles and Scott were already there, talking with their friends. But as soon as Stiles noticed what Lydia was wearing he made Scott hide near the bathroom with him every time Lydia was around cause he thought that she would think that he somehow found out what she was going to wear and dress up as a character from the same movie just to get her attention.

\-----------------------------

The second time was at their freshmen year. Lydia had chosen her's and Jackson’s costume three months earlier. It was the first Halloween party she had ever throw, so everything had to be perfect. Her mother had helped her with the decoration and they spent the entire afternoon craving all the pumpkins they used in the front entrance and making cupcakes. Now, looking back at this time, she misses doing normal stuff like spending an entire day telling her mother about the boys at school and the things she read in books that no one in her group of friends seemed to care about. Everything was so much simpler back them.

She went as Holly Golightly from Breakfast at Tiffany’s and she even considered getting bangs but she came to the conclusion that it was not the smartest idea she had ever had, she would get bored of the new hairstyle in a few days.

~

"Dude, we're not crashing Lydia's party" Scott said, while a drunk girl waved at them in front of Lydia's house. It was the first time they were there.

"Who said we're going to crash it?" Stiles said, waving back at the girl and realizing she’s one of Lydia’s friends. At least he thought she was, but they only talked a few times at school, it’s weird that someone as popular as Lydia didn’t seem to have many friends.

"You actually want me to believe that Lydia Martin invited you?" Scott said, trying not to laugh,

"Yeah….maybe” He looked at his best friend “Okay, no, but that girl did." Scott looked at him with a worried face."Ohh, c'mon, Scotty, we are already here so let’s go have some fun."

“Well, my idea of Halloween fun wasn’t exactly this.”

“Sorry. Too late for that, buddy.”

As they walked in, the party had already started and everyone looked like they were having too much fun and no one really stopped what they were doing to say hello to them. Scott decided to get some drinks while Stiles went to the bathroom and then he saw Lydia and Jackson arguing by the bathroom door about Jackson's last minute change of costume.

“Why did you change it?” Lydia looked so pissed.

“Oh, it was just a last minute thing.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Well, I didn’t asked you to choose my costume.”

Then she left the conversation. He could tell that she was really pissed. Stiles was back downstairs in less than one minute.

“What happened?” Scott shouted when he saw his friend.

“We have to leave.”

“But you said-“

“Yeah, I know but we have leave right now.”

“What happened?”

“I just saw Lydia. We’re wearing matching costumes. Again.”

“Oh fuck, not again.”

\-----------------------------

The third time everything was different. They had grown closer over the past months. So many things – like werewolves – happened and it changed everything, including her friendships. This was probably the only good part of all of it. There was going to be a party near the reverse but it was cancelled due all the murders that were happening in Beacon Hills. Supernatural murders, for that matter. They didn't get Danny's text about the cancelation of the party so when Derek called them to an important pack meeting at the Animal Clinic all the teenagers were wearing silly costumes.

"I didn't know that you two planned your costumes" Allison said teasing her friends. Of course she would have known this if they actually planned it.

"We didn't, Tinker Bell" he says smiling at Ally "It was just a coincidence."

"Oh, whatever, I think you two look cute together."

Lydia blushes and when Stiles is not looking she gives a "stop-it-right-now-Allison" look to her best friend.

~

"Did you know what I was gonna wear?" She says when it's just the two of them in his jeep. He was driving her home after a long pack meeting. They both were so tired after analyzing every single detail about everything and trying to figure out who’s killing several people.

"No, why?"

"it's just the third time we dress up as a couple and we're not even a couple,"

"Third?... What? oh, fuck, you saw me!" Lydia laughs and he can’t fucking believe it. "You saw me at the Wear Your Favorite Movie Character Halloween Party in middle school and you saw me at your party!"

"Uhum. Of course I saw you, it was kinda hard not to notice someone who liked the same movie as I did" She looks at him. "And it was kinda hard not see someone who interrupted me and Jackson while we fought over some stupid costumes."

"To be honest, I was kind of hiding myself from you.” There was a relief in his laugher, it was so good and easy to be honest with Lydia about everything.

"Why?" She said without being able to take her eyes off him.

“I guess I was afraid that you thought that I just wore that for you to notice me or some thing like that.”

“Really, Stiles? That’s so stupid  We could had become friends earlier if I knew we have some things in common." She really means that. Every now and then she catchers herself thinking of what would be like if they had become friends earlier. Would she already admitted she has feelings for him? Or she would still be too scared of ruining one of the few real friendship she’s ever had?"

“Yeah, despite the time we wasted not being friends I guess everything happens for a reason, right?”

“I guess.” She looked into his eyes. “I’m really glad we are friends now.”

“Me too.” 

\-----------------------------

“Let’s drink something!” They’ve been in this bar for twenty minutes now waiting for the boys. Allison and Lydia are studying at the same college, in fact, they are roommates. This is the place where they usually go to every Friday night.

“Okay.” Allison said, ready to order something.

“Like we’re having fun but not too much fun, you know what I mean?” The strawberry blonde says as she points out to the bartender. “We’re drinking that!”

“Fun but not too much fun.” Allison is having more fun with this than she let’s Lydia notice.

“Yeah but not like we are trying to not have fun."

“Yes, Lydia, for the tenth time, yes. You want to make Stiles jealous, I get that.”

“Allison!”

“What”

“It’s not true.”

“You haven’t seen your boyfriend for two months and you’re nervous, I get that.” She gives a sweet smile to her best friend. “I’m kinda in the same situation here, don’t you remember it?"

“Yeah, except that Scott is your ex-boyfriend.”

“Thanks a lot for reminding me of that.”

“What? Am I supposed to lie to you? Well, you should face this fact sooner or later. You broke up with Isaac and he broke up with Kira… And from what I could get from Stiles I think Scott still loves you.”

They arrive at the bar and Lydia laughs when she sees what her boyfriend is wearing. It’s like they’ve planned to wear a couple costume, expect that they didn’t plan anything.  

"Oh, looks like you’re wearing matching costumes again." Scott says.

Stiles leans in to kiss Lydia. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thank you for reading this. As always, i'm lydxsmartin on tumblr so feel free to sent me a prompt or idk talk to me about stydia. Leave your comments bellow!


End file.
